This relates to display devices.
Mobile devices such as smartphones have come to commonly be equipped with a touch censor (JP 2013-114659A). One proposal is a structure where touch electrodes and lead-out lines are on a sealing film of organic electroluminescence elements (JP 2015-050245A). The touch electrodes are in a display area and the lead-out lines are in a frame area outside the display area, minimizing effects against displaying performance.
The sealing film is made from an inorganic film with high gas barrier properties to prevent the organic electroluminescence elements from being deteriorated due to moisture or oxygen. An additional organic film is often laminated between inorganic films to improve coverage of the inorganic film by forming a flat surface over a foreign matter.
In the frame area, the inorganic layer surrounds the organic layer to prevent moisture intrusion and the sealing film is smaller in thickness than in a pixel region because no organic layer is provided in the frame area. Another organic layer, which is to provide a flat surface over an uneven surface of a circuitry layer, is removed in a part of the frame area, to prevent moisture intrusion and to form a moisture cut-off structure. The moisture cut-off structure has a smaller thickness, by at least the two organic layers, than in the display area.
Providing the lead-out lines of the touch censor in the frame area may lead to increase in capacity because the lead-out lines are close to electrodes or interconnect lines in the circuitry layer, raising a problem of lower sensitivity (S/N ratio) of the touch censor.
This is to aim at preventing lower sensitivity of the touch censor.